Naruto High School
by Sniffy Sand
Summary: Temari Kankuro and Gaara have transfered to Konohas High school where they meet friends, and the classes become fun because they feel like theyre on a road trip. story better than summary R&R FOR THE SAKE OF RAMEN!


A\N hello people, this is my very first time writing an AU fic. its about the anime naruto and its a high school fic. okay so on with the story.

-------------

It was another normal day at konohas only high school - Ha* High. As usual, no one was paying attention to Iruka senseis blabbing about math, some felt sleepy, and hid behind their books to sleep, and some felt hyper so they passed notes. No one, but one student, sasuke uchiha - loved among the girls, hated among the guys.

He always got atleast a few stares from the annoying girls during every class, which made him ignore them even more. Actually, inlike all the other boys, sasuke didnt have a crush on anyone. He didnt have any friends at all, because the girls were too annoying to him and the boys hated him. Even an anti-sasuke group was formed by the kiddy student Naruto Uzumaki. Soon, he was joined by Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Shikamaru would have joined if he wasnt afraid Ino, the girl that had the same shecheldue as him and sat next to him in every class would kill him.

Iruka twiched and stopped writing on the blackboard as the principal walked in. The class greeted him lazyly and Iruka gave them a death glare.

"Good morning students" Principal sarutobi greeted"As you can see ive interrupted your class, but that happened for a reason. As you know, all of you have the exact same shecheldues and now, 3 more students will join you."

Two boys and a girl walked in. The boys had the same haircuts, just that the shorter one had red and the other boy had brown hair. The girl was blond and had her hair tyed in 4 ponytails. The red haired boy had dark circles around his eyes which made him look scary.

Everyone made irritated noises, followed with the words "hey" 'hi' 'baaah' and 'hello'

The principal coughed and continued "They have transfered from Suna's Sabure* High, please welcome Temari, Kankuro and Gaara."

"Well you may take your seats now." Iruka told them as the principal exited the classroom. The 3 students took the last 3 seets in the back, behind Shikamaru, Sakura and Kiba. As soon as they did, the bell rang and they were forced to go to another classroom and meet another teacher.

"Lets see" Temari turned to her brothers "According to the shecheldue, we should have History now.

"No, its lunch time now" Kiba who was behind them said , stuffing his books in his messy locker.

"Heheh, lunch" Kankuro chuckled "I wonder what kind of food they have here"

"Actually" Kiba shut his locker "You bring your own food."

"Great, and we didnt bring any food" gaara said

"What?" Temari was shocked "I thought every school has a cafiteria"

"Well, our school HAD a cafiteria" Kiba went on "But a kid got food poisoning from some sallad or something."

"Now we have to bring our OWN food. What a drag" Said Shikamaru who was walking by.

"That means, well have to borrow food from someone" Kankuro said confidently

They made their was to whats left from the cafiteria and joined Naruto and Shino on their table

"So, youre the new kids hu?" Said Naruto stuffing his mouth with his ramen

"Hey Kankuro" said Kiba talking a book out of his ripped briefcase "Have you herd about this?"

Kankuro took the book in his hands "What is this?" he asked flipping to a random page which caused him to get an epic nosebleed

"Well" laughed Shino "Atleast now you can drink your own blood and you wont be hungry."

"Its called Icha Icha" Kiba tried to hold his laugher. "Ive read it 40 times now"

"Icha Icha is the only book thats not a drag" Said Shikamaru.

Suddenly the bell rang. It was time for another boring class... or maybe fun?

----------------

for those of u that dunno:

*Ha = leaf

*Sabure = sand

A/N: YAY chappie 1 ish DONE! :D *dances* So umm please review if you want more? And you can feel free to flame, say how it sucks, how the characters are OOC, im used to that, but good reviews would be really appreciated :]

-Sniffy Sand


End file.
